


Monsters in the corners of your eyes

by Thickutou_Assatarou



Series: Dream SMP || MCYT Oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Angst, Dream Smp, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Resurrected Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Alexis | Quackity, glatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thickutou_Assatarou/pseuds/Thickutou_Assatarou
Summary: His wings are bound to his back and compressed behind the tight fabric of a suit, people are talking to and around him yet he can’t seem to focus. It’s watching. He can feel it’s eyes on his back, watching and judging his every move. He hates it. He wants to tell someone. He can’t tell anyone, telling someone would be acknowledging it. He can’t acknowledge it.────I was basically watching a bunch of Markiplier's 3 scary games videos and when he said this at the beginning of 3 SCARY GAMES #59 it was all I could think of :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Dream SMP || MCYT Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Monsters in the corners of your eyes

‘ _Doing so many of these.._ ’

He sits by the grave as the faint breeze threads through his feathers. He sighs, the flowers he placed just moments ago are already drying up and wilting. “Could’ve done better..” He mutters as he looks up at the name on the grave, the yellow glow from his lantern illuminating the words engraved into the stone. “..Asshole”. He stands up, taking his lantern in hand, unfolds his wings, and leaves without looking back. _Refusing_ to look back. He can _never_ look back.

‘.. _you start to become numb to the things that you think you see.._ ’

The next day he returns and it’s raining, it’s only light, but rain is rain. There are tears in his eyes as he arrives, wings folded and pressed firmly against his back as tears fall off of his jaw and onto the floor, joining the rain. He falls to the ground beside the stone, yelling, _screaming_ , as he punches the floor “Y-YOU FUC-CKI-I-ING ASSH-HOLE!” His throat is sore but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t have the strength in him to. “WHY TH─” He can’t find the words, can’t find the sentence that will fit how he feels, that will let him express his anger, his _pain_. He falls silent, sniffing as he sits there and allows himself to be engulfed by the numbing rain.

‘ _..out of the corner of your eye._ ’

He doesn’t return for a few days, but when he does he doesn’t carry a lantern. He doesn’t carry a flower. There are no tears in his eyes and only two words to be said. He looks down at the grave with a foul look in his working eye, wings open and ready to push him up, into the air and carry him away. He spits onto the grave, narrowing his eyes as he speaks “Fuck you.” He notices the thing in the corner of his eye waver, flickering in and out of existence before reappearing and staying in place, taunting him from the corner of his eye. In a panic, he quickly flaps his wings and jumps, pushing himself up, into the air and flying away.

‘ _You swear that there’s─_ things _.._ ’

His wings are bound to his back and compressed behind the tight fabric of a suit, people are talking to and around him yet he can’t seem to focus. It’s watching. He can feel it’s eyes on his back, watching and judging his every move. He hates it. ~~He wants to tell someone~~. He can’t tell anyone, telling someone would be acknowledging it. He _can’t_ acknowledge it.

‘ _..lurking right behind you._ ’

He’s sat on his bed, unwrapping the gauze from around his torso that binds his wings to his back. He hates binding them, hates restricting himself in such a way─ but he has to. He has to or they won’t take him seriously, he needs to be─ He stops, dropping the used gauze onto the floor by his feet when he feels it’s presence. ‘ _No- no no nonon─_ ’ He needs to stay calm, he can feel it lurking behind him and _he sees it_ out of the corner of his eye but he needs to _stay calm_ . It can’t know that he knows. He can’t look at it, looking at it would be acknowledging it and acknowledging it would be─ _no_. He can’t think of that. He can never think of that.

‘ _Looking at you._ ’

He’s sat at a table with two other people, his wings folded comfortably behind his back. They’re talking and he’s listening, occasionally talking and adding to the conversation as well, he likes this. He─ _No_ . He stills, eyes widening as he feels it’s eyes on the back of his head, as he sees it in the corner of his eye. He proposes an idea of leaving, making up a silly excuse of “I’m cold” yet declining their offers of warm fabric. So they leave with him, taking him back to his place where he can feel warm _and safe_. 

‘ _Watching you._ ’

But not for long. Everywhere he walks he can feel it watching him, following his every move with those- those dead eyes. No- he doesn’t know what it is or what it looks like. It isn’t there. It’s never been there. It _doesn’t exist_ . It _isn’t real_ . But he can feel it watching. It’s not and it’s just his imagination, his _guilt_ eating up at him. He screams, punching the wall in frustration. “You- you aren’t f-fucking real! You─” He takes in a deep breath, shuddering slightly as he starts to calm down. It’s still in the corner of his eye but he doesn’t care, he’s not allowed to.

‘ _You forget that.._ ’

He’s back at the grave, flower in one hand and lantern in the other. He doesn’t bother folding his wings, instead letting them loosely hang on his back, his flight feathers touching the floor beneath him. He presses a kiss onto the flower before placing it in front of the stone. There’s a reason why he flies away, a reason as to why he doesn’t just turn around and walk out the same way he walked in. A reason that he forgets. Without thinking─ without _checking_ , he turns around and goes to walk away, when he sees it. It was right behind him and now right in front of him, it’s dead eyes staring into his soul. 

‘ _..you’re not supposed to look at them._ ’

He’s frozen and he can’t move. He can feel the panic that’s already risen inside of him, tearing him apart and _begging_ him to move at the same time─ but he can’t. It’s too much and he can’t. It’s there. He’s seen it. He’s seen it and it’s too late. “Y-you─” He can’t speak, he’s broken one of the rules and now he’s going to pay the consequences. The rules- _warnings_ are there for a reason. He has to─ “You don’t look so happy to see me, _Sugar Pumpkin_ ~”

‘ _You’re not supposed to acknowledge them_.’

“And to think─” Why is it talking? It’s not real so it can’t hurt him but _it’s talking_ . “you’re not real.” His voice is quiet but he tries to speak, to tell himself that he’s wrong and that this isn’t happening, but it continues. “What? Oh, I’m _very_ real. Anyways, as I was saying-” It goes on, talking and talking but he can’t seem to focus. He looked and he talked to it and─ “He- hey! Fuckin’, pay attention to me! Jesus, I’m fuckin’ talking here!” He jumps slightly, stepping back at the sudden aggravation. “You’re-” 

‘ _The monsters in the corners of your eyes._ ’

“You’re dead! You’re just─ this is all in my head!” He yells, finally managing to speak and get away from him, the feathers of his wings pressing flat against it. He shakes his head, animal instinct kicking in as a quiet hiss emits from his throat. “Wow, hissing at me are we now? Piss off with that!” He shakes his head, hanging it slightly with a slouch as his wings flap uncontrollably “N-no! You─” It steps forwards with a sly grin on his face. He takes a step backward. “You’re not fuckin’ real! You’re just- everywhere I go you’re just in the corner of my eye! I- fuck off!”

‘ _They’re very real─_ ’

It’s looking at him, no real emotion or expression present on his face. He doesn’t still, his wings keep flapping and he’s panicking but it doesn’t go away. _It’s still there and it’s taunting him_ . “To think─ you’ve been going to my grave almost every day now, fuck knows why, I- _anyone_ would’ve thought that you’d be..well.. _happy_ to see me!” It takes another step forward and places a hand onto his shoulder, it’s cold touch sending a chill down his spine. His eyes are wide as it speaks, he can feel it but it’s not supposed to be real. It’s just in his head. “You can keep saying that as much as you want, Quackity.. But I’m very real, and I have been for a loooong time~” It stretched out the ‘o’ and he finally freezes in place, not moving as he tries to find a reason for all of this─ but he can’t.

‘ _But you’re not supposed to look at them_.’

He feels as it moves it’s hand from his shoulder down to his arm, pulling him close so that it can whisper into his ear “And now…” It pauses, a raspy chuckle leaving it’s throat “..you’re _never_ going to fucking get rid of me~!” He can’t move, his wings have stopped flapping and his feathers are pressing flat against them. “Sh- Schlatt..-” He begins, voice shaking uncontrollably, only for it to interrupt him “That’s my name, baby!” It slaps his back, a wicked grin on his it’s face as it starts pushing him forewards and away from it's grave “Now, let me take you someplace.. _Special_ ~”

  
There are monsters that lurk in the dark corners of your eyes, watching and waiting for you to turn around and _see_ them. But once you do, you’ll never be able to get rid of them.


End file.
